


Let Me Be Your Guardian Angel

by AngelOfThursday98 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelOfThursday98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could always hold his own against the monsters and demons of the world. But, when he let's his guard down once it costs him, and he must rely on his new-found friend. Unfortunately, she has a disturbing secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Aria and Jenna, who aren't in this chapter. It is rather short, but please enjoy.

Castiel turned, right, left, then right again. He had been running hard, and needed a break. His mind flashed over the events that lead him up to this moment. It had started at the hotel room...

"Sam! Why's there no beer in the fridge?" Sam gave Dean a pointed look. "We're on a job. Which means, not the time for a beer. Ok?" Dean looked witheringly at Sam. "There's always time for beer." All of a sudden, there were three loud knocks on the door. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam, then opened the door. "I assume you found a case?" Cas intoned. Dean nodded, then opened the door a little wider to let Cas in. He walked in and sat down and asked, "Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Aren't you going to tell me what you found?"  
"Duh. Sammy?" Sam sighed, then started to read off facts from his laptop. "Well, it looks like a werewolf attack. Random people go out at night, don't come back. Although, the only 'random people' who are taken are teens." Cas nodded silently. "I'll look into it. Is there anything else?" Dean and Sam shook their heads. Cas nodded again and disappeared. 

About 3 hours later, Cas reappeared in the hotel room. Dean jumped slightly, and Sam grinned. "I found the nest." Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well, the hunts on. Come on, Sammy." Sam closed his laptop and went out to the car. Cas pulled a map out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. "These are the coordinates. See you there." And with a flutter of wings, he was gone. 

And that's where he is now. Stuck in a werewolf cave, covered in blood, not knowing whether Dean or Sam are alive. He looked around, trying to find an exit, when he sees two large yellow eyes fixed on him, and Cas knows without a doubt, he's going to die. He only wished he could tell Dean and Sam how sorry he was. Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first story on here, yay! I hope you like it, and remember to review, cuz if I don't get reviews I won't know if I'm absolutely boring or if you actually like my stories. :) sorry it's so short.


End file.
